The Ride
by Llmav
Summary: Ross takes Laura for a ride in his new car.


**A/N; In honor of Ross turning 18. This is how I believe he should celebrate.**

They hadn't been able to spend his actual birthday together as he had been on the road. That was the norm - he traveled a lot. For his birthday, he had finally gotten his own car. Gone were the days of driving his mom's family car. 18 and a car. He was finally a man. He was laughing at his own dorkyness, thinking that she had rubbed off on him, as he was driving to her house. Only a few mph over the speed limit. He had invited all three of them for his first drive, to break her in (yes, his car was female).

He loved touring, loved the fact that all the hard work was finally paying off. He was living the dream. Sex, drugs and rock-n-roll. Minutes the first two. The band had groupies a plenty. He didn't care. He craved substance, not the easy fuck. People always assumed that he would sleep around, but the truth of the matter was that he was a romantic at heart. And he had never craved the artificial highs derived from drugs - the natural high of performing was more than enough for him.

He parked outside her house, flashing the lights to let her know he was there. They were...They were nothing. Flirting, longing looks, banter...he knew he was too busy to be able to maintain anything serious with anyone. He also knew that she was the only girl he wanted. He hadn't been with anyone for months, even the thought of kissing someone else seemed odd to him. She was the one who he thought of when his mind started to drift, her face popping up in his head at the most random times. And, never failing, always when he was...enjoying alone time. As far as he was concerned, he was in a committed relationship. She just didn't know it. He had no idea if she felt the same way. Sometimes he got the feeling that maybe, maybe, there was something there, only to be discouraged when she would refer to him and treat him as a friend.

'I can't believe I agreed to get in a car with you', she greeted him, huge smile on her face. He knew she had missed him too. 'Im a better driver than you'. He loved to tease her. 'In your dreams'. 'Ok, Laura, you're the best driver in the retirement community'. Bickering. What they did best. He had missed it, her, so much. And it had only been a couple of weeks. Soon, he was taking off on a world tour. He didn't even want to think about for how long he wouldn't see her...'Ready to ride, grandma?' he smiled before pulling out of her drive way.

'Calum and Raini couldn't make it', he informed her as they were getting on the highway. She nodded, not seeming to mind that it was going to be just the two of them. He smiled. He **_really_** didn't mind.

Music booming from the speaker, heads bopping, top of the lungs singing, uncontrollable laughter. They were both having a blast.

'Where are we going?' She was breathing hard from all the singing and laughter. 'There is this place I would like to show you'. He was watching her through his peripheral vision. She was so cute, adorable, adorkable, she was **_Laura_**. No one else that he had met could compare. Just having her around him made him happier, the only person outside of his family that he would ever miss. And did he ever. Sometimes he got the urge just to call her, just to hear her voice, to know what she was up to, how she was feeling, who she was with...but didn't because that's not what **_friends_** do. He had no claim on her. Shit, did he want to claim her, though. In all ways possible.

A few minutes later, and they had reached their destination. It was one of his favorite spots in the world, a small hill with a view of the city. It was quiet, inspirational, magical, intimate and he was right. She immediately loved it.

He opened the car door for her, overly dramatic, and as she exited the car, their hands touched. As if they were in some old movie scene, so cliche, he felt as if electricity was going through him. Tingles. He had no idea if she felt it too, or if it was just his imagination running wild. Nevertheless, her eyes met his and he could see something in there that intrigued him, something that triggered a reaction in the pit of his stomach. And further affect she had on him never ceased to amaze him. She had touched his hand and he could already feel the beginning of a hard-on rubbing up against his pants. Nice, just what he needed. He said a quiet prayer that she wouldn't notice.

They both laid down on the hood of the car, flat on their backs as they admired the dark and clear star-filled sky. Shoulder to shoulder. He pointed out a few constellations for her. He never ceased to amaze her - he had the most random knowledge of things. Most people pinned him as dumb, but she knew he was anything but. He was a thinker, an analyzer, a philosopher. That's one of the many things she loved about him. That, and his smell. And his smile, and dimples, and humor, and abs, and voice, and big heart. Among other things...Fine, she loved all of him.

She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at him. 'I love it. It's beautiful'. He smiled back at her, holding back a 'So are you' as he knew it was too cheesy. Didn't make it any less true, through. She was breathtaking.

They laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable broke the silence. 'I think it'll be better if I drive back'. He just shook his head. 'I'll convince you to let me', she said. 'Sure', he chuckled, and before he knew it she was on top of him, straddling him and holding his arms still above his head with her tiny hands. 'See', she laughed, 'I'm stronger than you'. His laughter got stuck in his throat as he became acutely aware of her body pressing up against him. He was blushing slightly as he knew that she could feel his hardened cock. So what, though? It was her making. It always was.  
'I'm not convinced' he smiled and started tickling her sides. The resulting movements of her hips almost made him lose it. She rolled off of him, laughing uncontrollably, laying back down on her back next to him.

He was so turned on. Was it be because he hadn't had sex for a while, or was it just because it was her? He knew it was her. Shit, he wanted her badly. Badder than he had ever wanted anything else. Maybe taking her out in the middle of the woods, alone, wasn't such a great idea after all.

Their eyes met, sparks worthy of the New Years celebration that had just passed emerging between the two. 'Thank you for taking me here, Ross', she whispered, her mouth mere inches away from his. Her saying his name turned him on in unexplainable ways. He wanted to hear her say it in a very different context. Screamingly loud. While his cock was buried deep inside her. He reluctantly broke eye contact, laying back down on his back.

He started humming, the melody to one of his songs. 'And if I was older, she would let me take her, to watch the stars at night, we can dance, we can kiss underneath moonlight...' She started giggling at the appropriateness of the lyrics. 'Well, you're older now, so I will let you take me to watch the stars. But you know I don't dance. And as far as the kissing...' she was blushing. He stopped thinking, just went for it, his heart beating out of his chest, the product of nervousness and anticipation. He rolled over, hovering over her as he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers lightly. He kissed her. Longingly, lovingly, sweetly. She deepened the kiss. She had waited so long for him to make a move, she wanted a real kiss, not a kiss comparable to the PG stuff they had filmed for the show. In fact, as she felt his lips against hers, her mind was racing towards a very different rating.

He was breathing heavily and grinding his hips into her core, fitting perfectly between her spread wide legs as she was running her tongue over his lips, her fingers through his hair. He was grateful for the empty hill, grateful that he did not have to be quiet as he knew he couldn't be even if he wanted to. A loud growl left his mouth as he deepened the kiss even further, just as the chilly California winter wind made her shiver.

'Let me show you the backseat', he whispered huskily, seductively? in her ear as he stood up on the ground, still positioned between her legs, pulling her towards him. She wrapped her legs around his back, him effortlessly lifting her up, kissing her as he made his way towards the backseat. He laid her down on her back on the soft leather seats, not wasting a second before he was on top of her, kissing, running his tongue over every inch of her exposed skin he could find. His hips were moving on their own, her hips meeting his in perfect synchrony, mimicking the movements of their tongues.

'Laura, how far are we taking this?' He knew that he was about 10 seconds away from the point of no return and he knew that's what **_he_** wanted but felt it necessary to make sure that that's what **_she_** wanted, too.  
His words snapped her out of her lust-induced haze. 'We should get back', she whispered, look of desire and confusion in her eyes, an expression he knew was mirrored in his.

He was driving, fast, eyes on the road, his mind racing as he thought back on what had just transpired up on that hill. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, but now when he had had a taste, he wanted so much more. Not that he didn't before, he had dreamed of and fantasizes about it countless times, but now when he knew what a simple kiss could do to him, he was going insane. With need. For her. She had given him an appetizer, a small bite, and now he wanted the whole dish. Or rather, the full menu.

The car was quiet, thickness in the air as none of them knew what to say and both of them horny as fuck.

As they exited the highway, he almost choked as he felt a petite hand tracing his leg. 'What are you doing?' He swallowed hard. 'Giving you a chance to show me how good of a driver you are', she smiled, 'eyes on the road'. As he complied, she moved her hand higher, palming him through his jeans. Suddenly, he was very happy that he had disinvited Calum and Raini. Soon, she had unbuttoned his pants, stroking his dick hard and spot on. He was enjoying the best hand-job he had ever had while trying to not drive off of the road, fisting the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

He pulled over, into an empty parking lot outside of a closed bagel shop, as soon as he reached her neighborhood. He moved the seat back as far as it could go, declining the back rest and leaning back on it, leaving him in a half-propped up position. She climbed over, situated herself between his legs, pulled down his pants farther and replaced her hand with her mouth. He almost came instantly, fisting her hair hard as some incomprehensible noises escaped his mouth. He wouldn't last long.  
'I need to feel you, your pussy', he croaked. He wanted to fuck her, fuck her hard, reciprocate the immense pleasure that she was giving him. She looked up at him, her gaze not leaving his as she slowly, tantalizingly moved her lips all over his cock, deep into her throat, repeatedly, stopping right before he was about to cum, then climbing on top of him. He unbuttoned her pants and slipped them off along with her panties.

'Happy belated Birthday, Ross' she whispered as she lowered herself down on top of him, letting his dick slide into her slick folds, accompanied by a loud female moan. His dick was amazing. She was riding him slowly, deeply, her knees spread out on each side of him, holding on to his shoulders to steady herself. He nearly screamed out loud as every fantasy he had ever had was catapulted into oblivion, replaced with the pleasure of reality as she increased her rhythm, riding him faster, harder. He couldn't keep still, grabbing her hips and slamming himself into her, her juices spilling over him as he penetrated her in a steady rhythm, exponentially increasing her moisture with each thrust.

She came first, screaming out his name as his cock was buried deep inside her, him soon following by generously sharing his load with her craving pussy.

He drove the short way to her house, a ridiculous smirk on his face and an equally satisfied smile painted across hers.

He pulled up in front of her house, stepping out and planning on giving her a sweet goodnight kiss. 'Best birthday celebration ever', he whispered in her ear before his lips met hers. What followed was anything but sweet. Before he knew it, he had her pinned up against the car door, their tongues battling and his cock yet again hardening, aching to get back inside of her, inside her wetness that he was already craving again.

As he was about to rip her clothes off and fuck her up against his new car, in her parents' driveway, she pulled away. 'Good night, Ross', she smirked. He watched her leave. As she approached the front door, she turned around, smiling. 'See you tomorrow?' He nodded confirmingly, knowing that she wouldn't escape his mind until he saw her again. 'And Ross? Tomorrow it's my turn to drive'.

He couldn't wait.


End file.
